Knowing whats coming (SonAmy)
by bfh818
Summary: Shadow says to Amy to meet him at the fancy restaurant at 12:00 or does something change? Find out by reading the is is a SonAmy e character is the orange hedgehog and her name is Heather and this is my fan character and I might make a image of Heather and i might put a link in the next fan fic. plus this is my second published is was originally a ShadAmy fanfic.


SonAmy One Shot

Hey guys this is a medium sized one shot or if I am wrong never mind that and this is my third story and I am working on 2 other stories the first one is called the SURVIVAL and that is one of my longest storys.

All Sonic characters belong to SEGA except from my chara Heather belongs to me.

Amy thinking:Well Shadow said he will meet me at that fancy restaurant by the bar and he did say he would be there by 12:00 but ill just go get ready and head out of the door and walk up to that fancy restaurant Shadow said he would be at.

Amy put on her original clothing on and then she opened the door and got outside to close it then she started walking to the restaurant at a normal walking pace.

As Amy got there she saw Sonic on his own and then she walked up to Sonic.

Amy:Sonic have you seen Shadow here by any chance?

Sonic:No I have not seen Faker the idiot anywhere and he is probably still coming to the restaurant anyway.

Amy:Well ok.

Sonic:There is Faker now ordering stuff anyway.

Amy:I'll chat with you for a bit.

Sonic:Well ok then Amy and do you know that orange hedgehog over there?

Amy:No why do you ask?

Sonic:Wait she has ordered some food and sat on the same table that Faker sat on?

Amy turns around to see for herself and she sees it to.

Amy:He's cheating on me!

Sonic:Wtf that clearly proves that Faker is really heartless.

Amy puts her hands on her warm face and starts to tear yp and then cry.

Amy:How did I not see this? I knew he was luring me in here to see his new girlfriend.

Shadow and that orange hedgehog just kissed and Amy started crying even more and then Sonic scrunched the napkins on his table and threw the two napkins at Shadows's face and when Shadow turned to see who threw the napkin, then Sonic threw one in Shadow's Sonic walked right over to Shadow.

Sonic:FAKER YOU HARTLESS A$$ YOU DUMPED AMY FOR SOMEONE ELSE AND LURED HER IN HERE TO SEE YOUR 'NEW' GIRLFRIEND! I KNEW YOU DID PLAN IT ALL OUT LIKE THAT I JUST KNOW IT!

Shadow:Absolutely.

Sonic:I JUST BLOODY KNEW IT FAKER YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY DUMP AMY TO MAKE HER CRY AND TO GET RID OF HER!

Shadow:Exactly.

Amy was still crying on the table and then she ran out of the restaurant and then ran all the way to her house.

Shadows's new gf:Is that true Shadow?

Shadow immediately and accidentally said yes to her.

Sonic had left to follow Amy to see what she is doing in her house.

Shadow's New gf:SO YES IS YOUR AWENSER?

Shadow:No.

Shadow's new girlfriend he just got today slapped him hard across the face and a tear ran down his cheek on the left and she ran off to see Amy and Sonic.

EVERYONE in the restaurant stares at Shadow and one person out of the whole restaurant was recording the fight and still pointing the camera at Shadow.

Shadow:What the hell are you all staring at me for?

Room except Shadow:Because Shadow we how have agreed on that blue hedgehogs opinion of you being so damn HARTLESS!

The guy recording ran off and uploaded the video to YouTube.

Shadow looked down at the floor and he walked out of the restaurant and walked all the way to his house crying and thinking about the things he blurted out and what the others said.

Amy's House

There was knocking at the door and it was that orange hedgehog and with Sonic.

Amy:Oh hi guys come on in!

Heather:Oh hi Amy I am Heather the Hedgehog and I am here to see if you were alright.

Amy:It's nice to meet you Heather.

Sonic:Hi Heather my name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Heather:It's nice meeting you too.

Amy:Guys take a seat.

Sonic and Heather:Ok

Heather:Just before I left I slapped Shadow RIGHT across the face and made a tear fall.

Amy:Ok

Sonic:Faker deserves that for breaking your heart Amy.

Amy:Yeah...

Heather:I said is it true that you were planning this? and then he said yes.

Amy:Well nobody loves me...because people think I am annoying...

Heather:Yes there is someone who loves you still and he does not thinks you are annoying at all.

Heather turns her head to Sonic and winks at him and Sonic got the message that he was going to do it himself anyway.

Amy:And who is this person then?

, I do love you but I was too scared to say it because I thought you were still were with Faker and I thought you would think that im wierd so that's why I kept it a secret from you.

Amy:Sonic you should of just said to me!

Heather:Yeah!

Sonic:I was afraid to tell you!

Heather:Sonic, I had the guts to slap Shadow across the face so you should have the guts to tell Amy you had feelings for her.

Amy:Yeah it is sort of that simple Son...

Amy gets cuts off because Sonic had pulled her face towards his to have a great kiss.

Heather:Aww how cute and this reminds me I have to look for a real nice boyfriend.

Amy and Sonic pull away from the long kiss that they just had.

Heather:Bye guys!

Amy and Sonic:Bye Heather!

Sonic:Amy I truely love you.

Amy:Same here Sonic, same here.

And so Sonic and Amy live the rest of their lives happy and in love. Shadow did not however get a good future due to that video geting 9,999,999, views and they then knew how heartless Shadow really is.

Please review and subscribe to me on YouTube my channel name is bfh818 and I Hope you enjoyed reading my actual second published out!

This was a ShadAmy fanfic but I changed the characters lines so its a SonAmy.


End file.
